


Black Heroes Together

by hart051



Series: Vic's new life [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Not indicative on the show, but would be something meaningful especially to Virgil as per his argument to joining the Outsiders.Virgil and Victor finally get the chance to talk. What it means to be a black hero on a public squad.
Relationships: Victor Stone & Virgil "Static" Hawkins
Series: Vic's new life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795900
Kudos: 12
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	Black Heroes Together

**Author's Note:**

> I had been long wanting to do a work for Virgil per the various 'gotta get a girlfriend' scenes I put this character through in my works. If you live in the USA racial tensions are running high especially concerning black lives. In relevance to this time I hope you all enjoy this work.  
> Also for the Young Justice Bingo 2020. I had signed up for a card using various characters from the show and this fic happens to also fill in for the prompt, "Virgil Hawkins".

Virgil was perfecting his aim in the Hub’s shooting gallery. Outsider activity is slow and he had some free time. He got caught up with all that happened while he was with Jefferson. He wished he could have been there for the squad but after hearing what had happened he knew better than to think that way. And anyways it felt like the right thing to do for his former mentor, even if he didn’t completely understand or know what’s been going on with him.

Apparently a lot happened, but in the end Violet’s back on Earth, Granny’s metahuman trafficking is kaput, the League and over 300 meta kids will be returning to Earth and a new Outsider has joined the squad, Victor Stone aka Cyborg. He had seen him around the Hub after the cybernetic teen got de-fatherboxed. He wouldn’t mind having a one on one with his fellow black-hero, but there doesn’t seem to be the right moment for the two to talk. They had seen each other during training, some team bonding sessions and anywhere in The Hub but those instances didn’t feel right or for one reason or another the two got pulled in opposite directions. 

“Hey.”

Virgil turned around and saw his fellow black Outsider by the door. He waved a robotic arm in greeting.

“‘Sup.” Virgil returned with a nod of his head.

“You don’t mind if I join you?”

“Be my guest.” Virgil moved aside and gestured for Vic to join him.

Vic walked up and took a place next to Virgil. Vic extended his left arm and it morphed into a larger gun. Virgil let out an impressed whistle as Vic took aim and blasted three of the targets with deadly precision and accuracy. They all came crashing on the ground with a hole blazed in the center.

Virgil continued to stare. Vic noticed and looked flustered.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” Virgil apologized. “You seem pretty well adjusted to your prosthetics.”

“Thanks, I had a good teacher.” Vic said.

“I’m sure Mr. Reyes would be very proud of you, Stone.” Virgil remarked. He knew Jaime had been giving Vic pointers due to the fact they are both bonded to alien tech ‘til death do the part and whatnot. 

“Yeah.” Vic smiled.

There was an awkward silence that followed. 

“I’m sorry, still a little new at this, but you’re Static right?” Vic guessed.

“Virgil. Virgil Hawkins when I’m not saving the world.” He offered a hand and the Vic took it. “Glad to have another black hero on the squad.”

“Is it really an issue with the Outsiders?” Vic asked.

“What is?”

“Colorism?”

“I don’t mean this as an offense to anyone Outsiders, Team and the League, but I felt that colored heroes, black especially, were underrepresented.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you think of the most popular heroes you’d think Superman, Wonder Woman, most of whom look white no disrespect to any of them.”

“What about Black Lightning and isn’t there a Green Lantern who’s-”

“BL’s off the League, John Stewart’s okay but I don’t really see him and he’s often in space. There’s Icon, he’s an alien but not unfamiliar with Black history. Rocket’s crash, heck even better that she’s a woman for the little black girl to see there's a hero just like her. And Kaldur taking the title Aquaman, total badass, but he’s an Atlantean first before he's a 'black man'. No one really questions his work because of his skin.” Virgil paused to take a breath. “I know they have a good rep, but I can’t help but feel that they’re-”

“Not what you’re looking for in a Black Hero.” Vic finished.

Virgil gave a shaky hand in response before continuing. “When Gar pitched his plan to form a public squad to the Team, I was in for two reasons.”

“Black representation." Virgil nodded in confirmation. "And-?”

Virgil rubbed the back of his head. “Don’t hate me for this, but being the only single guy on the Team had lost its appeal.”

Vic snorted.

The electromagnetic hero flushed. “Don’t laugh. You try being an odd wheel in a group outing.”

Vic raised his hands in surrender. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you, sorry man.”

“It’s fine.” Virgil waved, then elbowed Vic. He learns it’s not a good idea connecting his elbow joint to metal. He rubbed it in response to his action. “It’ll be crash to have you on the Squad.”

“As a fellow black hero?” Vic suggested.

Virgil smiled. “That and a team mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Colorism is being judged or prejudiced based on coloring (eye, hair, skin especially) versus racism which is being judged by culture, background, heritage. It can be pretty confusing but there is a notable difference. And in most cases it is the skin color rather than culture or way of life certain things happen.


End file.
